


flirting should probably not make you choke on water

by romansilver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4, Fluff, Kurooaka Week 2017, M/M, and I love fluff, i am a wimp™, it's like 2:30 am but i'm busy today, tsukki and lev show up like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilver/pseuds/romansilver
Summary: kuroo flirts. akaashi cannot handle it.KurooAka week day 4: Proud





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a wimp and i love fluff
> 
> day 4's prompt was either dreams or proud and so this is the product of me writing a fic at 2 am

“I’m proud of you,” Kuroo said, coming up to Akaashi after another match done, another time training the Karasuno kids (and Lev) done. “For what?” Akaashi asked, confused but elated, happy by Kuroo’s words. Kuroo shrugged. “Dunno,” he said, “but I’m happy with your accomplishments.” Akaashi sighed. “There’s no need to tell me if you intend on being cryptic about it,” he grumbled, and Kuroo shrugged again. “Would you prefer I didn’t tell you?” he asked, and Akaashi squinted at him, obviously exasperated. Kuroo laughed at him.

“God, you’re such a pain in the ass,” Akaashi griped, and Kuroo grinned. There was no real bite in Akaashi’s words, Akaashi knew, and Kuroo knew it too. Akaashi sighed. “if you’re going to stand around and give me confusing compliments, you might as well go back to practicing.” Kuroo frowned briefly before his face settled back into relaxation, contentment. He tilted his head, as if he was confused.

“Well, let’s see,” Kuroo began, and Akaashi knew exactly what was going to happen, and his heart both sank and floated. “I’m proud of you for being good at volleyball,” Kuroo said. “I’m proud of you for having good grades,” he continued. “Those are things you have,” Akaashi said, hoping the flatness in his voice would cover up his joy. “Doesn’t mean I can’t be proud,” Kuroo said, the picture of nonchalance. Akaashi was almost jealous at how composed he was.

“I’m proud of you for being able to go to bed at a reasonable time,” Kuroo continued, and Akaashi arched an eyebrow. “Is that something to proud of?” he questioned, and Kuroo smiled softly. “Well, I can’t pull it off,” he joked. Akaashi fixed him with a blank stare. “Then how about you stop texting me in the middle of the night,” he stated, bluntly. Kuroo pouted. “But you’re cute when you’re tired,” he complained, and Akaashi almost choked at the statement, gulping down water to ensure he didn’t start coughing.

“You’re cute when you get flustered, too,” Kuroo added, and Akaashi glared at him before gulping down more water. Kuroo smiled at him. “When are we gonna finish this break?” Lev asked, and Akaashi sighed, staring at Kuroo silently as if wanting to know the same thing, only to be taken aback by the soft, genuine smile on Kuroo’s lips, a contrast from his usual grin. “Whenever those two feel the need to stop flirting,” Tsukki drawled, and it took a few moments for Akaashi to realize exactly which two people Tsukki was griping about.

Kuroo seemed to find Akaashi’s expression at the realization funny, as he laughed at him until Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a sip of water, trying to will away the embarrassment and frustration he felt. “Well," Kuroo said, “I’m sure we can continue flirting later.” Akaashi really did choke this time, coughing a bit as he swallowed wrong upon hearing the words. 

Kuroo waited until he regained his composure before speaking. “You know,” he began. “i’m proud of you for putting up with my shit.” Akaashi smiled, brief and wry, before moving to continue their evening practice. Kuroo was smiling through it, as if he was proud of himself for some accomplishment Akaashi didn’t know about. Akaashi wanted to be frustrated at his expression, but he found himself feeling the same pride just because of the way Kuroo seemed happy.

It was 2 AM when Kuroo texted him. Akaashi sighed.

_hey can i talk to u_

_**can’t you tell me whatever you intend to say in the morning?** _

_it’s personal_

That was surprising. Akaashi rolled onto his back, looked at the words on the screen, tried to figure out the best way to respond.

_**what is it?** _

_i’m sorry if i went too far in practice_

Akaashi frowned. Was Kuroo really worried about that? It didn’t seem like something he would fuss over.

_**it’s fine** _

_ok cool_

Akaashi didn’t know if that was the end of the conversation. He felt the urge to say something more, not leave it on that note. He began to type. 

_**i guess i’ll see youydnt ; sdhiehd** _

Akaashi rubbed his nose from where he had dropped his phone, covering his face with his hand in embarrassment when he saw his message.

_did you drop your phone on ur face lmao_

_**yes.** _

_thats cute_

Akaashi flushed again, feeling his face heat up at the compliment, feeling happy at the compliment nonetheless. He thought about what to say next. His phone lit up again.

_i really am proud of u just saying_

_**thank you** _

_this is weird but do u want to go somewhere some time_

Akaashi’s eyes widened at the message. Was this what he thought it was? He typed out messages, second guessed them and deleted them for a few minutes. He wasn’t even sure this was happening. What would Kuroo say to these messages? As if on cue, his phone lit up again.

_i mean u don’t have to if you don’t want to_

_**are you asking me to go on a date with you?** _

_well yeah kind of_

Akaashi buried his face in his hands, hoping to hide his embarrassment and the smile he couldn’t control, an expression of shock and happiness. He felt heat in his body, warmth in his veins and fire in his heart, burning bright. He felt breathless, lighthearted and lightheaded.

_**okay. but if you make me choke on a drink again i’m leaving.** _

_wow. great. okay we’ll talk about it tomorrow i guess_

_**how long have you been meaning to do this?** _

_weeks??_

_**well i’m proud you finally managed it.** _

_thanks_

Akaashi waited a few moments, trying to catch his breath and regain his composure. He sent one more message.

_**good night kuroo-san** _

_wow u even add the honorific in chat_

_that’s cute_

_goodnight akaashi_

**Author's Note:**

> day 4's prompt was either dreams or proud and so this is the product of me writing a fic at 2 am


End file.
